


Tenta-Top

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Other, Tentacle Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: For the prompt: You never see anyone topping the tentacles/tentacle monster and while I'm not sure how it'd work I'd sure love to see how someone thinks it might!





	Tenta-Top

**Author's Note:**

> Gertiecraign tells me I should post more of these on ao3 in preparation for the inevitable collapse of tumblr. Anyway here's a short lil tentacle fucklet, erm, I mean ficlet.
> 
> You can find the original prompt [here](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/143338.html?thread=45828074#t45828074)

Dean was sitting very gingerly on the bed, leaning carefully to one side. He was wearing the mother of all scowls… aaaand nothing else. For the tenth time that day Sam couldn’t contain his laughter.

Dean’s scowl darkened. “You’ve gotta fuck it too, asshole. You won’t be laughing for long.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

“What, you think it’s easy? Ha! That thing’s bigger than my arm!”

Sam hummed noncommittally. He picked up the nearest tentacle and compared it to his own arm. It was a pretty even match. Though his arm certainly didn’t have ridges and dimples and cute little suckers on the midline. He put the tentacle back down on top of the monster’s writhing body mass and tried not to laugh again. Dean had worked so damn hard to stuff a single damn tentacle in his ass. It had been too slippery to get a grip on and too flaccid to bear down on. Of course, as soon as Dean had managed to jam the head in, the monster had figured things out. Its other tentacles had started waving madly and the one in Dean’s ass had begun thrusting as though it had finally realised what it was supposed to do. The sounds Dean had made had been, frankly, _hilarious._ Apparently getting railed by the world’s thickest tentacle warranted the use of expletives Sam had never even _heard_ before.

“Well, whatever. Get this over with. I need a shower.”

“You sure do. You know what else you need?”

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “…What?”

“You need to learn how to research.”

“I did research! It said it needs to have sex with brothers before it gets sent back to its own universe!”

Sam started digging through the mass of coiling tentacles. They were wriggling languidly, exhausted after their recent orgasm. Or… whatever passed for an orgasm for a tentacle creature. The tentacle that had been in Dean’s ass was flopped lazily to the side like a naked woman in a renaissance painting, shivering gently and oozing something viscous. He snickered again and then zeroed in on the creature’s centre, where all the tentacles led to. He unzipped one-handed.

“See that’s the thing, Dean. The Lore doesn’t say anything about needing to be the receiving party, does it?”

“The what now? What do you—?”

Sam carefully fed his dick into the soft squishy centre, threading his fingers through the fine tentacles that surrounded it. _“Aah…”_

“What. The. _Hell. _What is that?”

Sam carefully pulled out and plunged back in, nice and slow. He was delighted to find that there were tiny little suckers on the inside of the creature’s body. They pecked at him gently and latched on to his skin, releasing with an obedient _pop_ every time he pulled out. A few slim tentacles explored the head of his dick, tucking into his foreskin and easing it back to expose the sensitive skin beneath. Even more tentacles delved lower to suck and caress his balls.

“This,” he said, “is its core.” He groaned. “And if you hadn’t been all gung-ho to let it fuck you, you might be enjoying this too. God, it feels like getting one hundred blow-jobs at once.”

Dean glowered. “Whatever. That’s gross.”

“Grosser than letting an arm-sized tentacle fuck you?” Two tentacles wrapped around his waist and used the leverage to fuck itself on his dick faster. Sam leaned back and let the creature do the work.

“Fuck you,” Dean said, but without much venom. “Tell me next time.”

Sam aimed an indolent thumbs-up at him as he left the room. “Next time,” he promised. _Sure._

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to read a fic where both boys are at the, er, receiving end? Might I suggest [OhGODIt'sonMYFACE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329269) by troubleseeker. Featuring eggs! Or [Playtime with Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721428) by spiralicious which is nice and short. These are both fairly dark fics though so proceed with caution! You might also enjoy this Cas/Meg/Sam tentacular fic: Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison by outoftheashes!
> 
> By the way, if you have written a fic or you know of another fic that would be an excellent rec at the end of one of my fics, please let me know!! It doesn't have to be this fic, it can be one I've already published. If it's got similar themes/content then I would love to add yours to the ReadMore list so other people can find it too!!


End file.
